Life Worth Living
by jamjar666
Summary: Set six years after the gang leave high school and they must save the world one last time.writen during the forth seasons first airing in Britin


Life worth living.

_Disclaimer. I don't own any of it. It all belongs to Joss Whedon. _

_Authors note. Graduation day was six years ago and the Scooby gang have moved on to other things since the end of collage. Willow went on to became the computer science theater and Xander became head chief at the most expensive restaurant in Sunnydale. Buffy still had her slayer jute to dell with but she all so worked at the new high school. She is the guidance counselor. Giles had gone back to England after he had had a stroke and his new wife had had a child. Oz had found a quire for his werewolf and got married to Willow. The Dingoes made it big and he was a way on tour a lot but their main studios are in Sunnydale._

_O and I'm choosing to ignore the whole Willow Oz brake up and Willow being a lesbian cause I had this Idea ages a ago but never wrote it down before. That doesn't mean to say I haven't added to it since. _

Buffy opened the door to her office and took of her leather jacket. She had only got two hours sleep that night after she had been dragged in to a fight with yet another hell beast that the watchers counsel had never seen before. She had found out after Giles had left that the watchers had sent seven of there most experienced fighters and researchers to Sunnydale to make sure that thing didn't get to much as the end of day's had started to get under way. But it was getting too much far too much. With Angel fighting in LA and hundreds of watcher teams all over the world fighting day and night. Mostly night things seemed to be on the brink of total brake down. And she her friends and students were all at ground zero. She looked over the E-mails that were on her computer One from the principle about her behavior around students. One from Willow about a student and dinner arrangement's for that night she sent of a reply then there was one from Cordelia about some demons her, Angel and Wesley had fought recently and might show face in Sunnydale. Then there was one from the U.S. military with information on sudden disappearances. Even thought the army had decided to stay away from the whole demon killing business most of the people in the initiative owed Buffy there lives and sent her info they come across. She replayed to that one as well thanking him and then she got to her last new message. It was from Giles, he was telling her how he was and how his daughter was. He even sent pictures. Buffy was little Emily's stepsister. But Buffy had never seen her in the flesh. It all so told her how her mother was. Joyce had married Giles three-day's before he had had his stroke. They had all ways talked about moving to Britain whilst they were engaged but after the stroke they finally went.

She sent one back but lied about what was happing in Sunnydale because she knew both Giles and her mom would come back to Sunnydale straight away.

At lunch time Buffy sat in her office waiting for some students to show and all so incase any body needed her help. One of the students knocked then poked her head round the door to see if anybody was in when she saw Buffy she went in a mix of relief and anxiety on her face.

"Miss Summers?" The girl said.

"Yes But don't call me that it's Buffy ok." One of Buffy's pet hates of working in a school was every one called you Miss or Mrs. She put a stop to it as soon as she possibly could.

" I really need some one to talk to. I've been having these dreams lately and they're incredibly vivid. I mean like I can still remember what they smell like when I wake up." The Girl looked scared even talking about it in no detail. Buffy was very interested. She all ways was when it came to dreams. She loved them to analyses. But unlike most people in her profession she actually knew what they meant.

"Go on." Buffy said to the student. There was something about this girl Buffy couldn't work out what it was but she seemed familiar. And not in the she's been in to my office before way but in the 'I know the soul you have in you' way.

"Well I think you're in them but that silly seeing as I've never really meat you before and there's all so this girl with long brownie black hire. There's all so a lot about wooden stakes and demons. It's all really scary and… I… I … just don't know what to do." The Girl was braking down with worry. Buffy knew she was holding out on her but wasn't sure how much. Then suddenly it clicked in the back of Buffy's head.

"Do the people in you're dreams have names?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes they do." The girl sniffed. "One has your name the others called Faith. Why?" Liz asked Buffy.

"I'll have to do some checking but I think I can find the root of the problem. Come back tomorrow and I tell you what I found. Ok." Buffy said.

"O brilliant thank you soooooo much." Liz said as she got up and walked quickly out the door. Buffy then got up. She picked up her keys and whet out the room in search of Willow.

When Buffy found Willow she was talking to the principal about get the budget for her department up so she could by some knew computer to replace the old Mac's. From where Buffy stood it looked as if Willow was fighting a loosing battle. Buffy felt a pair of eyes on her it wasn't uncommon she was voted thee most attractive teacher. With Willow coming a close second. And she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink top that mad her look like one of the students rather than a consoler. Willow gave up arguing with the principle and started to walkway. Buffy walked up to Willow quickly to find out what had just happened and all so to ask a favor.

"Hay Will." Buffy said as she got closer to her beast friend. "What as if I didn't know was that all about." Buffy asked.

"O you know money as all way's that stupid jerk Shepherd said that if I felt so deeply about getting new computers I should buy them my self seeing as I'm the wife of a millionaire." Willow answered. Willow and Oz all ways played down the Dingoes success but they were both exceedingly rich and Oz had become a teen hart throb. Willow was living the dream that half the girls in the school would love to have. And for that she was ether shunned or loved. Mostly loved because they can meet Oz though her.

"Well I have to tell you about my visitor I just had. You might know her. Liz Resovach I think she might be Faith's replacement." Faith had been killed in a prison riot when the guards opened fire on the prisoners killing thirty instantly and others died later. Faith was one of the first to be killed. It was a huge tragedy seeing as Faith was due to let out that week.

"Really I'd normally say that's good but the way things are going I'm not quite sure any more." Willow had been helping Buffy as all ways but even her powerful magic was beginning to have no affect.

"That's what I thought but I'm worried. She has had a vision with me and Faith in it and I think she saw the night the Mayor assistant got killed cause this girl was scared. I mean like just saw a vampire turn your friend scared." Every one in the Scooby gang knew what that felt like. Riley had been turned before they got out of collage since then Buffy hadn't had a real relationship a part from a brief one with Devon the lead singer in the Dingoes.

"O well I'll do the spell tonight. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Willow asked.

"Yep wouldn't miss it." Buffy reassured her.

"Good. So I heard some talk in the teachers long about you and a mysteries man having the smooches at the Vietnam kitchen?" Willow hadn't actually heard it there she had heard it from some students but Willow knew Buffy was in a possession to get at them for it.

"It's ok Will it was only Xander we saw each other and I gave him a quick kiss to cheer him up. Victoria had dumped him." Buffy told Willow. But Willow knew she was holding out. Willow had become very observant and had noticed Buffy and Xander get closer lately. She thought that's why Victoria had dumped him. But she knew Xander still pined for Cordi and Buffy still loved Angel but there was no surprise there.

After school Buffy got in to her car. It was a BMW Z3 the only good thing to come out of her relation ship with Devon. And she drove home. She never really stade there very long. Normally shed come in at five in the morning leave at seven and stay there after work till the sun went down. But the place never looked abandoned. At the weekends she would clean and decorate or just veg out on her sofa. Depending on the week she had. As she rounded the last corner she looked at her house one of the windows were open. And she thought she saw movement. 'They have made a big mistake' she thought. Since it was a nice day she had the top down and she parked then jumped out the car and right in through the open window. With out really thinking about it she picked up a stake that lay on her dresser. The thief's or whatever they or it was, was in for a big shock. She went through to her kitchen. The room was totally black and she knew she hadn't left it that way. Then she saw him his long black coat touching the ground his short blond hair shrouded in dark ness.

"Spike!" She shouted at him. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Bloody Hell slayer don't do that to some one in your house." He said angry. Then he looked her in the eye and smiled. Even though he was evil he had found him self befriending the slayer. And he had started to feel for her in a way he didn't want to. He all so noticed her start to like him as well but she didn't show it in front of her friend's.

"I think I'll kick your butt out in to the sunlight unless you tell me why your hear." She asked him. Both knew she wouldn't but she was still the slayer and it was her job to make threats like that.

"Well you see that big yellowy orange orb in the sky it came up before I could get home, and I was coming her to tell you that something's up. So I broke in the back way cause sunny was up and I had to hid hear in the kitchen cause it's the least sunny room in this house. Satisfied blondy." He said.

"Ok. So what you want to tell me?" She asked. But she noticed his focus waver he was looking at her in that way Riley or Angel uses to. And she so badly needed some one in her life but Spike. She still remembered a spell that Willow did after Oz left for a month to find a cure. But Willow thought he had left forever. And they and ended up thinking they were in love. Problem was she had found out that there had to be some preexisting attraction between them for it to work.

"It's all about to happen the whole place is about to come down. That flipping mouth you keep closing it's going to open and hell is going to come to town." He told her. It finely sunk in. The world was coming to an end and there was nothing she could do about it. For some reason all she wanted to do was sleep. "You don't exactly look shocked Buffy." He said.

"I just want to sleep." She told him and fell asleep right there in front of him. Thinking as she drifted away 'he used my name'.

"Hay Oz and Willow's leave a message after the beep." The message was sent through the answering machine to Spike who tried to get one of her friends to come over and help. Buffy had fallen asleep in a beam of sunlight and he couldn't help her. Then Willow picked up. 'She must have looked at who was phoning her' Spike thought.

"Buffy…" Willow started before Spike stooped her.

"It's Not Buffy I'm just using her phone look she's fainted or something could you get over her and help cause the stupid b…"He suddenly stooped him self from swearing. "Fell in a patch of sun light and I cant get to her."

"O I'll be right over Spike." Willow said then hung up. Spike then looked over at the sleeping figure of Buffy. She was only 24 and he knew that tonight she would die. Then something he never thought would happen happed the chip in his head turned off but his first instinct wasn't to kill he still wanted to help Buffy and know he knew how.

Willow walked in through the open door she heard Buffy and Spike talking. She went in and found Buffy crying and Spike… Spike was comforting her. Willow felt as if she had just walked in to the twilight zone.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well it seam's I fell asleep and then I had a dream and I… I…" Buffy couldn't finish her sentence so Spike did it for here.

"She died in it" He said close to tiers him self but he knew how to save her but he couldn't tell any one not yet anyway.

"O Buffy" Willow said as she ran over to her beast friend and gave her a hug. "But it can be changed right I mean you've seen your death before and it hasn't happened." Willow tried to reassure her friend. But she saw in Buffy's face that this time it was finale there was nothing that could be done. And on realizing it she broke in to tiers her self.

Spike looked on helplessly he felt he should do something but he couldn't think what then it occurred to him like all British men in a time of crises make tea.

"You two want some tea?" He asked them they nodded. He use to be able to make a good cup of tea but now he wasn't sure.

Once it was dark out Spike Buffy Willow and Xander headed out to close the hell mouth for the final time. If they could do it this last time then they were sure that the end of days would end and things would go back to normal. Buffy was talking with Spike and Willow was talking with Xander. Victoria had phoned him after Xander had bumped in to Buffy and they had made up.

The four moped as they walked along the road Xander and Willow were concerned about the way Buffy and Spike were taking they were talking like… like a couple. Willow would be lying if she said that she hadn't seen Spike get closer to Buffy and vice versa. But she never thought it would happen.

As they got closer to the site of the site of the old school the group of watchers that worked in Sunnydale meat them. The fell in step with Buffy Xander and Willow but kept giving Spike evil looks. That year the watchers and vampires had called a truce until the end of days was over. Buffy as the slayer was theoretically policing the situation but it never worked out as planed. So both groups still hated each other but not with the same fiery hatred that they use to. Now it was more a quiet rage, which got fuel thrown on it every day by both sides. Spike was also giving them evils but he was just playing with them.

When they entered the School they went striate to the garden which was built were the library use to stand. Willow Xander Dave and Garth went around placing the candles and consecrating the ground. Willow stared the ritual to stop the Hell mouth from opening.

"Goddesses and Gods I call on you. Stop the evil form coming in to or world. Let you faith full disciples live." She said as she stretched out her arms. But she knew it hadn't worked. So she moved away from the area were the mouth would open. It was then that Liz wondered in to the garden. She looked at everybody totally confused. Then the hell mouth opened.

Buffy brought up her axe and ran at the demon that emerged. It was bigger than the last time she had fought it. Its three head's all looked at her and she knew it what'd her dead. She swung her axe at it and Spike slashed at it with his sword. Willow was still casting. And Xander and the seven watchers were spearing it with spears and pikes. But the creature was only 'at the moment' interested in Buffy. It whipped her with its rope like appendages and bit her with its razor sharp teeth. For the first couple of minute she held on but then it got her leg and arms and finally her torso. It squeezed her until all the breath was out of her then a strong arm pulled her away. But she was to badly beaten she was dying.

Spike had pulled her away and saw that she was dying. He put his plan in to action. He just hoped she didn't end up like Dru seeing as she was a slayer and all.

Liz had been hiding behind one of the trees dedicated to one of the students that died on graduation day all those years ago. She had fallen asleep when she had got home that day and had another dream. And every thing she had seen up to this point had happened. But she had to change thing's in her dream she had just stood hiding and did nothing but suddenly she was filled with a knew power she looked down at the ground for a weapon of some sort. She saw a small tree branch on the ground she bent and picked it up and once she had it in her grasp it felt like the most power full weapon on earth. She jumped on the back of the demon and plunged it in several times. It's blood got all over her but each time she broke its skin the thing got weaker and finally it died. And as the demon died the hell mouth closed.

Willow and Xander saw Liz jump on the demon's back and start to kill it. Xander was very impressed with the new comer and so was Willow. But when Willow looked round to see Buffy's reaction but she was gone and so was Spike. Finally the demon died and Liz jumped of its back. Xander caught her.

"Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much." He said. "So I take it you're a slayer like Buffy." He said as he put her down and looked at her blank face. Then looked round for Buffy to come and explain. But all he so was Willow shaking her head. Dave then came over and started to give Liz the normal spiel.

"In every generation there is a chosen one, one girl in all the world she is born with a sacred birth rite to kill the vampires demons and other such evil's. She is the Slayer." (_Authors note Incase you didn't get it Liz is actually Buffy's replacement not Faiths.) _

The night after.

Willow woke up from a nightmare she was having. It was about Buffy. She had become a vampire. And even the thought of it scared her. Buffy had once fought a vampire that had been a Slayer. The vamp was invincible literally it took a lot of work and research to find the only way to kill her. And Buffy had nearly died in the process. Had she not rolled at the right time. But as it was she had killed it but Willow knew that Buffy had been thee most powerful slayer ever to live and if she was a vampire the world was going to pay a hefty price tag. Willow got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water but she was seriously considering starting a bottle of vodka and not going back to bed till it was finished. But she stuck with the water. She sat at her dinning room table and found a folded up piece of paper lying there. It looked filmier it then clicked it was the same kind of paper Angelus had used. Willow swore under her breath as she picked it up and read what it had to say.

Dear Willow

Ok so last night when the Hell mouth opened I died.

Yep I'm dead and am now a Vampire. Weird thing is

I have a soul. Kind of. The power's that be gave me

A proper soul and not one like Angels this is a legit one

But I can't face you Xander and Oz not yet anyway.

Spike's looking after me and I'm not killing so it's Ok

Liz I hear is the new slayer look after her.

Sorry. Buffy your best friend.

Willow started to cry as she put the letter down. She felt a bit better knowing Buffy was not a monster but from the letter she knew that she wasn't the same person she was last night. And she never would be again.

The End.


End file.
